bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
White Hare
February 2, 2018 March 26, 2018 April 20, 2018 April 22, 2018 May 4, 2018 May 5, 2018 May 7, 2018 May 7, 2018 May 13, 2018 May 14, 2018 June 4, 2018 June 11, 2018 July 2, 2018 July 16, 2018 July 31, 2018 August 13, 2018 November 6, 2018}} |viewers = 1.61 million}} "White Hare" (originally titled "Hide nor Hare") is the second episode of the third season and one-hundred-third episode of The Loud House. Plot Lincoln has a plan for introducing himself to a new girl. Synopsis Lincoln is planning on meeting a new girl in town, and wants to make a good first impression. Donning a leather jacket, some slick shades, a temporary tattoo, and a book featuring slang, Lincoln is prepared to leave, but his sisters catch him trying to sneak out. Lincoln tries to convince them that he has nothing to hide, but Clyde calls him up, and unknowing reveals that Lincoln is planning on introducing himself to a new girl. The sisters offer to help, but Lincoln, remembering the last time his sisters meddled with his private business, refuses, and runs away from the house. In the woods, Lincoln decides to hide until the bus arrives. As he relaxes, he discovers a male rabbit hopping by, and being crowded by his 25 sisters. When Lincoln imagines how difficult it is to live with 15 extra sisters, he gets startled, and hits his head on a tree branch, causing him to hallucinate. Lincoln, now a rabbit named Warren, tries to leave the house, but gets caught by his 25 sisters. Warren tries to convince them that he has nothing to hide, but his friend, a beaver named Danny, unknowingly reveals Warren's plans, and the sisters eventually begin to meddle. Not wanting to be interfered, Warren attempts to run away, but just before Warren can escape, he is caught and the sisters eventually strip Warren of all his wardrobe, and make him wear a simple lavender polo shirt, as well as give off some advice they consider useful, and an assortment of items, such as a bunch of books, a kelp smoothie, allergy test pads, and a lucky rabbit's foot (much to everyone's disgust). Upon leaving, Warren encounters the new girl, and attempts to give off a first good impression using his sister's advice, but only ends up making the new girl more uncomfortable and irritated, since Warren would constantly flub up his attempts to make a good impression. Eventually, a rabbit donning a leather jacket and some slick shades arrives, and successfully impresses the new girl with his leather jacket. Realizing he blew his chance, Warren sadly sits on a tree stump in defeat, and Danny meets up with him. As Danny remarks that Warren has to wait for a new girl to arrive in town before he can make another good impression, Warren frustratingly admits that his sisters always meddle with his business. After tossing the rabbit's foot he was given, Warren suddenly falls over, and begins hallucinating once more. Lincoln finally wakes back up, and discovers the male rabbit being smothered by his sisters. When Lincoln realizes that the rabbit got to make a good impression with a female rabbit, Lincoln realizes that his sisters might have had some advice into helping. With five minutes left before the bus arrives, Lincoln quickly rushes back home, and begs for his sisters' help. After a hefty amount of effort in getting Lincoln to stop talking, the sisters reveal that they want Lincoln to just be himself, since him being himself is what already makes him likable. Upon being turned back into his normal self, Lincoln barely manages to catch up to the bus. Upon boarding, Lincoln discovers that the new girl is by herself, and offers to sit next to her. By being himself, Lincoln successfully manages to make a good impression, as he and the new girl laugh as they head off to school. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln / Warren *Catherine Taber as Lori / Betty / Beverly *Liliana Mumy as Leni / Blair / Brenda *Nika Futterman as Luna / Barbara / Bodhi *Cristina Pucelli as Luan / Bebe / Bippa *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy / Bailey / Bella *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Lily / Bernadette / Beulah *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa / Beatrice / Blanch *Caleel Harris as Clyde / Danny *Chrissy Cannone as Bethany / Brie *Blair Dinucci as Bernice / Bertha *Altara Michelle as Brooke / Bianca *Lea Moreno as Belinda / Birdie *Lisa Schaffer as Beth / Brandy *Addie Chandler as Big Kid *Haley Tju as Stella / New Girl Bridget has no lines in this episode. Trivia *This episode is based on the abandoned concept of the family being a family of rabbits, like Chris Savino intended the show to be. There are even 26 rabbits present (the one male rabbit, and the twenty-five female rabbits), like the original amount of siblings that were going to star in the show. Also, Lincoln's rabbit form is named Warren, which was going to be his original name. **Clyde is also a beaver, named Danny. **In an interview, Savino has stated that the Louds being a family of rabbits was just one of many abandoned concepts he decided on during the show's pre-production. *This is the first episode to show a flashback to a previous episode. *Danny daydreaming about Betty hopping through the forest was a takeoff of Clyde imagining Lori running on the beach in "One of the Boys". He even pops the thought balloon in the same way. *Betty resembles Lori from "No Guts, No Glori", up to the point where she wears the same military garb, and the same demanding attitude. *The only rabbit sister that isn't white is Bella, as she's dark gray. **Humorously, she too has her eyes covered by her hair. *The adjectives the sisters used to describe Lincoln: **Lori: Kind **Leni: Fashionable **Luna: Rockin' **Luan: Funny **Lynn: Tough **Lucy: Deep **Lana and Lola: Friendly **Lisa: Smart **Lily: Yincoln Youd *Beulah (the cowgirl rabbit) is the only rabbit sister who has footwear (cowboy boots). All the other rabbits were seen bare-footed. *How the girls describe Lincoln at the end of the episode is how they act themselves. *'Innuendo': The rabbits being grossed out by Bernice's possession of a lucky rabbit's foot make sense, since she's technically owning a disembodied part of her own species. *'Irony': Because Danny is a beaver, the only reason he bought an ice pop was so he can chew on the wooden stick. References *''Hide nor Hare'' - The episode's original title is a pun on the phrase, "hide nor hair", which means there is no trace of something lost or missing. *'' '' - Lincoln's/Warren's "cool" outfit resembles what Fonzie (the Fonz) occasionally wears. **'' '' - Lincoln's/Warren's sunglasses is also similar to Brad Carbunkle's sunglasses in the episode "Unlicensed Flying Object". ***Chris Savino also served as a director on the said show for over 3 years. *'' '' - One of the rabbit sisters is seen wearing a four leaf clover on her head, which is a reference to the idea that a rabbit's foot is considered a good luck charm. **Coincidentally, the rabbit's foot was also mentioned in the episode. **'' '' - It is also a reference to Sara Murphy, a character from the Disney animated program who also wears four leaf clovers, however, to protect herself from Murphy's law (caused by her younger brother, Milo Murphy). *'' '' - One of the rabbit sisters wears a hat that looks a bit like the Doorman's hat. *'' '' - The way the new girl is unseen to the viewers is similar to the Little Red-Haired Girl, who was also a new girl. *'' '' - The book Warren was reading to the new girl featured a rabbit version of the famous English playwright, and was given a punny name as well (Shakesphare, a portmanteau of "Shakespeare" and "hare"). *'' '' - Luna (as well as Bippa) asked "What's the sitch?", which is also the catchphrase of the titular character from this cartoon. *'' '' - Beth shares similar characteristics with Sleepy from the classic Walt Disney feature film. *'' '' - The angry rabbit sister may share similarities with Grouchy Smurf from the franchise of the same name. *'' '' - Lisa’s quote "Do you really think we wouldn’t notice that you dressed as a stereotypical Hollywood Representation of a 1950’s Greaser?" could refer to this 1983 film. *' ' - The episode brings a reference to the cartoonist Matt Groening, which one of his first works was Life in Hell, whose protagonists are usually rabbits. Errors *Brenda is voiced by Liliana Mumy. When she said "I hate her already," an animation error had her dressed like Beverly. *One of the characters voiced by Cristina Pucelli was credited as "Brenda" which had to have been a copy error. According to a tweet from Cristina Pucelli's Twitter account, her real name is Bippa who is the British sister. *Despite Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa all going to the same school along with Lincoln, they didn't go on the school bus with him. *When Warren proclaims that he was about to run away from his meddling sisters, Barbara's dress was purple, but when she proclaims that chase music was needed, her dress became pink. **In this same scene, Bernadette's dress turned pink as well. *The new girl had orange fur, yet her tail was white. *In the Brazilian dub credits, Bethany's voice, Tais Feijo, was mistakenly written as "Tais Feij". *'Continuity Errors': **In previous episodes, Lincoln walked from school to home. But in this episode, he takes the school bus. **In "Back in Black", the sisters tried changing Lucy to impress her crush, and Lincoln was the one who realized that Lucy needed to be herself to the boy, and yet, he's the one who needed to learn that lesson when trying to impress the new girl, and his sisters are the ones who teach it to him. Running Gags *The sisters (both humans and rabbits) meddling with Lincoln/Warren's business. *Lincoln interrupting his sisters whenever they say his name. *The rabbits being grossed out by the lucky rabbit's foot. *Warren constantly flubbing up his attempts to impress the new girl. es:Liebre Blanca fr:Première Impression he:הארנב הלבן id:White Hare ms:White Hare ru:Белый кролик